The man in the fall out shelter: alternate ending
by car.car.135
Summary: Remember the part in the episode, where they're so close but Booth gets up at the last second? I felt that needed to be changed. I suck at summaries. I'm pretty sure it's better than it sounds


"Ohhh that's right," Booth said, "You can't measure the man upstairs in a beaker so he can't possibly exist."

"The man upstairs?" I said with a questioning tone.

"Hmm," he began, "You don't know that you're sick but you're more than willing to take drugs just in case. Seems to me you could give the man upstairs the same benefit of the doubt you do an invisible fungus."

I looked into his eyes after his medicine induced tirade and he looked back at me. Behind the slightly confused, dazed look he had on I could see something else. It was difficult to name, as it was slightly diluted due to his current condition but I could see it all the same.

The dilated pupils, the quickness of breath, and the androstenal i could smell in his sweat. Add in the fact that his extremely well formed body was just inches away from me and nobody can blame me for what I did next.

I leaned in the inch needed to close the gap between us and our lips met. He was surprised for all of 2 seconds, after which he took control. I normally like to be in control of situations but for Seeley Booth kisses, I could make an exception.

The kiss started gently, as if he was exploring my mouth with his tongue but it progressed slowly into something more aggressive. It was as if all of our arguing and tension were poured into that single kiss.

We broke apart unwillingly, as the need for air grew. He looked at me again, the confused look gone and in it's place desire had grown.

"I'm sorry Bones," he told me hastily, although his face belied the words, "That was extremely unprofessional of me and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you there."

I looked at him incredulously and began laughing. He looked uncomfortable and moved to get up saying, "Maybe I should go."

I managed to control my laughter and replied by pulling him back down. "If i wanted you to go, I would have told you. Besides, there is absolutely no way you are taking advantage of me. If you remember, you're the one who is in no state of mind to be making any rational decisions. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to the mind blowing kiss we were just having."

Booth nodded in acquiescence and our bodies crashed together in a passionate embrace. We stood up for better leverage and leaned back against the examination table.

When we broke apart again I said to him, "We better make the best of this table while we have it, next time we'll have to find a new place."

He nodded his head, although I could tell he wasn't listening and our lips met once again.

Angela's POV

It had been over an hour since she had gone back to examine the remains and being the good friend that I am, I was getting out of bed and going to drag her back to hers.

I opened the door to the room we were staying in and could hear quiet voices coming from the platform. I turned the corner to see Booth and Bren in each others faces, arguing about something that I'm sure was pointless. I was about to make my presence known when I saw the face.

She only gets in when she's made a discovery and has decided what she's going to do about it. I winced slightly for Booth, hoping she didn't knee him in the groin when she completely surprised me and did the exact opposite. When they kissed, I almost passed out with complete euphoria.

I went back to our room, making the assumption that she really wouldn't want to come back to bed with me and quietly closed the door. When I got inside, I did a silly little happy dance and whooped out loud.

"Santa," I said after I calmed down, "If you're listening, then thank you very much. As you know, my month in the pool was December and I really needed the money."

I then laid down in my sleeping bag, knowing the one next to it would be empty in the morning.

A/N: First bones fanfic. I was just watching this episode for like the 60th time and yelling at them to kiss and then I thought, hey why don't I write it myself. Review please. I'll love you forever.


End file.
